Mac the Fork
Mac the Fork is an asp snake of Scottish descend and a villain on the original Danger Mouse. He has been known to associate himself with Dudley Poyson a somewhat loony but just as diabolical chemist. His voice was provided by Brian Trueman Background Mac the Fork was born into Clan McReptile and spent his upbringing in Scotland, along side his brother Mac the Spoon, where he was commonly referred to as "The Asp with no grasp". Later at some point he befriended Dudley Poyson. He soon built up a reputation of being a 'Sneaky Character' and had done enough villainous acts that Danger Mouse and Colonel K. where already familiar with him come his debut episode. He currently resides in Glenn Ghastly Castle which is located in the lowlands of Scotland. Appearance Mac the Fork is a tall, and lanky snake with no limbs whatsoever and has to use his tail for most things such as holding books and using the telephone. He has two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, a light blue tongue, black eye's and yellow sclera's. His usual attire is made of a bowler hat with a yellow stripe, a formal shirt and tie with a flannel overcoat. Though he doesn't wear pants on accounts of being a snake. Personality Mac the Fork is an self-proclaimed genius and as such believes himself to be as smart as they come, though he's not above having others doing the mental lifting in his schemes for him such as stealing blue-prints for a world shattering device instead of drawing them up himself and having Dudley Poyson building said machine for him instead of building it himself. He also spent his young life being referred to as 'The asp with no grasp' implying that he was never all that bright, and even after claiming to be a genius he wasn't able to recognize Ernest Penfold simply because he was wearing a fake mustache, and when faced with (what he thought) was a bomb he begged Danger Mouse not to set it off not out of fear for his life but because he hadn't kept up on the insurance premium of the warehouse they were in. None the less he still considers himself a genius and does seem to be somewhat intelligent as he was crafty enough to break into Puttinghamdown Research station, steal top secret information from said establishment, and knew that Danger Mouse would eventually be on his trail and set traps accordingly. He also seems to be patient with Dudley Poyson who would be spouting nonsense ever moment he wasn't going on about science, though this may be due to the fact that they're friends as he seems other wise cranky and impatient such as telling an annoying traffic warden that he'll eat the traffic warden if he doesn't beat it and immediately screaming "WHAT?!" as an opener when answering the phone. He was also perfectly fine with threatening Penfold's life in an attempt to lure Danger Mouse out of hiding proving that he's not someone to be taken lightly. Appearances * All fall down (main antagonist) Trivia * Oddly enough Mac the Fork claims to be and is shown to be Scottish despite the fact that asp's are strictly an Egyptian cobra. * He has a dim-witted brother name Mac the Spoon who's has a steel spoon for a tongue * He own's a miniature airplane shaped like a Pitch and Putt golf bag * When his office is shown, it is shown to be untidy and overall a bit messy implying that Mac the Fork doesn't have the best organization skills. * His name is a nod to the Bobby Darin song, Mack the Knife, a song composed by Kurt Weill and written by Bertolt Brecht for The Threepenny Opera. Category:Guest Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Series Villains Category:Original Series